


And The Penny Drops

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: parts of that hamilton highschool au i will write sometime [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Pining, angie realizes who maria is in love with, yall are sitting on aaron and maria friendship and i am disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: Angelica did not expect that.





	And The Penny Drops

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is short but cute

Sometimes, when the penny drops, the realization hits you violently, like the penny was chucked off the tower of the Empire State Building, with the force of someone throwing their wedding ring into the ocean after there partner of ten years cheats on them with there best friend.

 

This was exactly how this particular realization hit Angelica Schuyler.

 

“Look, Maria, you're lovely girl, but my sister is in love with Alexander, so back off.”

 

So maybe that wasn't the best way to start the conversation. In Angelica's defence, she wasn't thinking straight. She was also worried about her sister. Maria had been getting close to Alexander, and Eliza was upset, and Eliza being upset was most certainly what was causing Eliza to act all weird and withdrawn.

 

“For the last time, I'm not in love with Alexander.” Maria sighed, picking at her nails.

 

“Angie, don't you wanna go home? We've been here for nearly fifteen minutes more then we need to be. And we dragged Aaron with us!” Peggy got up and gestured to Aaron. “Look at how tired he is, Angie. Look at the frown lines he's developing at sixteen.”

 

Aaron said nothing.

 

Angelica turned back to Maria. “If your not in love with Alexander, then why are you always with him?”

 

“Because I enjoy his company.”

 

“Angie, we have frozen yogurt at home.”

 

“If you're not in love with Alexander, then why are you always interrupting his time with Eliza?” Maria turned red, and Angelica grinned. She had her. “Look, there's nothing wrong with having feeling for Alexander, even if those feelings aren't love yet. However, my sister is in love with Alexander, of your just going to have to find some different guy to be with. I don't care how jealous you are of Eliza, you-”

 

“I DON'T WANT ALEXANDER! WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK THAT?!” Maria yelled, grabbing her hair. “I never wanted Alexander, okay?! I don't know where you got that idea from. I hang out with him because him and his friends are some of the few people who don't think I'm a slut. But I don't love him, okay? I want-” Maria stopped before she could finish. “I'm not jealous of Eliza, I'm jealous of-” Maria gulped. She was shaking slightly.

 

“I think it's time we all go home.” Aaron said, gently grabbing Maria's arm. “I'll drive you home.”

 

“I don't want Alexander. And I'm not jealous of Eliza.” Maria repeated, still shaking.

 

“If you don't want Alexander, then who do you want? Eliza?”

 

Maria froze.

 

“And the penny drops.” Peggy mumbled to herself, before poking Aaron. “Take her home and make sure she eats something, I didn't she her eat at lunch.”

 

Aaron nodded, and he gently led Maria out of the classroom.

 

Meanwhile, Angelica had connected all of the dots. “Maria's in love with Eliza.”

 

“Yup.” Peggy answered. “Can we go home now?”

 

“She's not in love with Alexander.”

 

“Not even a little.”

 

“But the looks, and the intruding on Alexander and Eliza's time, and the flirting?”

 

“All directed at Eliza. Did you really not notice?”

 

“No.” Angelica's mouth was slightly open, but she didn't even care. “Does Alexander know?”

 

“I don't think so.” Peggy sighed.

 

”But I thought-"

 

"You thought wrong. Look, lets just go home and forget this ever happened, okay?"

 

Angelica gulped. She did not enjoy seeing Maria shake like that. "Did I force her out of the closet?" Oh god, Angelica really hoped she didn't force Maria out of the closet.

 

"Not really." Peggy sighed. "I'll call her later and see how she's doing."

 

Angelica nodded. 

 

"Maybe just apologize when you see her tomorrow."

 

Angelica stayed silent. She stayed silent for the rest of the ride home. God, she felt stupid. In hindsight, the signs where all there. But, Angelica still wanted Eliza to be happy. So she made a new goal: Get Eliza and Maria together.

 

How hard could it be?

 


End file.
